


Our childhood wasnt the greatest...

by Fallen_Chisk_thehuman (orphan_account)



Series: There's always a backstory [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: CHARA KINDA DIES LIKE IN THE GAME......KINDA...., Other, SAD VERY SAD, asreil is too pure for this, backstory to why chara ended up trying to kill asgore, chara is non-binary, child sans and papyrus, dear god i need help, gaster is a pedo, gaster is abusive, lots of swearing mostly by gaster, nor in the beginning though, okay this will be fucked up, omg i need to stop, sans gets put through shit, two charaters die btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one night frisk asks sans about his past....he decides someone needs to know. Both him and flowey recall the pains of their past. And why to beware the man who speaks in hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story time

“Fluffy bunny hid, would he ever be foun-” Sans looked up from his brother's favorite childhood book, Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny, like always papyrus didn't even make it through the first chapter. Sans gently closed the worn book and looked at his sleeping brother, innocent as always. He leaned in and clinked his teeth against his brother's skull.

Quietly closing the door behind him, Sans made his way downstairs. He made sure to not make a single noise opening the fridge door to grab a new bottle of ketchup. Making his way to the couch he sat down and took a sip from the bottle. Sans eye sockets began to droop, he was a lazy bones after all, he let them close. He was in a haze between sleep before feeling a shift on the couch , he quickly opened his sockets to see Frisk sitting there.

“oh hey kiddo. what are you doing up?”  
“Couldn't sleep” frisk signed.  
“oh. nightmare?” Sans questioned taking another sip.  
“Yeah....” frisk sighed once more, seeming troubled from the subject.  
“WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!” Flowey said from the table behind them.  
Frisk huffed and crossed their arms at Flowey's use of profanity.  
Sans turned toward Flowey with a glow in his eye socket. “hey pedals, watch it," Flowey grumbled something inaudible under his breath.  
Sans turned back towards frisk. “So kiddo, anything i can do to help you go back to snoozeville?” Frisk thought for a second before smiling. “can I have a story?" they signed out. Shrugging, sans nodded “sure what type?"

“Well, why don't you tell me about when you and Paps were kids? I'm sure you had a funny childhood together!"

Flowey laughed “You think their childhood was good!? You fucking idiot! It was hell!"

Frisk looked over Sans shoulder to Flowey "How would you know?"

"He was there" Sans said as if remembering a time when he liked Flowey.

"The smiley trashbag's right, I was, Chara was, _HE_ was...."

Curious, Frisk inquired "he?"

"My dad... W.D. Gaster, he was an astounding scientist..but his methods...and his curiosities...and how he raised us, could've been better. But Pap doesn't remember him or anything so that's all that matters."

"Was he really that bad?!"

Sans sighed "i can't defend what he did, he caused alot of pain."

Frisk looked on, ready for the rest of the story.

"Trashbag, you sure you want to tell it?"

" I guess so, i mean only us three can remember everything anyways"

"Fine, then put me over there. I want to tell it too"  
Sans used his powers to float Flowey over to the couch and put him between frisk and himself.

"well, I guess i'll start from the beginning...."


	2. We've been through a lot together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts off kids sad, but I warned you. There is mention of child abuse, just warning you.

Sans walks through the door, he wasn't ready to come home, hell he hated home. If it wasn't for papyrus he'd run away and never look back. The part of the castle they lived in was always dark and smelled like dust. Monster dust.   
Man did he hate it here.  
Sans went to the dingy kitchen and started cooking hot dogs. For a child of eight years old he often did a lot for the house, he cooked, he cleaned, he raised his brother and protected him from they're fathers wrath. Sans made a promise to himself that when he gets older the only thing he will do is sleep, since he almost never did now.   
"S-sans?...... " a small voice peeped up from behind him. Quivering in the doorway stood his baby brother papyrus, whom at the time was only four years old.   
Sans stopped what he did and walked up to him. "Yeah bro?" He stopped in his tracks once he got closer to his brother, his brother was holding his arm strangely. "Papy what's wrong why are you holding your arm like that?" Papyrus removed his hand to show a large cut in the bone, marrow drying on it. Sans ran to his side. He picked him up and brought him to the bathroom turning the light on. It flickered on and off. Sans pulled a box of band aids and gauzes out of the medicine cabinet and wrapped a gauze around his brothers arm.   
" dad said he didn't mean to, It was just what he had to do. Since I killed mom...." Papyrus started crying. Sans wiped away his tears and held him close. "You....you didn't kill mom...she gave up her life so you could have a great one. Dad ....he's just jealous. He's jealous he couldn't do something that great for you." Sans pulled away and held Papyrus's shoulder. "Why don't me and you go eat dinner and get to bed before dad gets home, TIBEA honest I think I did a good job cooking." Papyrus wiped away his tears and let out a small smile " oh my stars sans....that was terrible." Sans smiled and took his brother by the small hands. 

 

A slam could be heard throughout the house.   
Gaster was home.

Sans lied motionless in bed ,maybe just maybe his father had a good day at work. Maybe he'll head straight to bed. Some more sounds could be heard before footsteps were outside sans room. The door opened with a loud bang as his father slammed the door open. " Y O U L I T T L E F U C K E R ." Sans soul skipped a beat, his bones rattled in fear. Gaster stomped up to the bed and ripped the thin sheet sans had covering him off. " I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE " Gaster grabbed him by the skull and picked him up. " HOW DARE YOU TELL THE KING I GAVE YOU THOSE BRUISES?! HOW DARE YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU USELESS FUCK!" Gaster through him against the wall and hit sans repeatedly. Covering sans mouth so his screams wouldn't awake anyone. Blow after blow calling him words that sans shouldn't even know, but was all too familiar with. He dropped him to the ground and spat on him. Sans did nothing but sit there covering his eye socket, which had cracked. "Go to bed now, I'll fix that at the lab tomorrow." And with that he slammed the door behind him leaving sans in the dark.

He heard screams coming from Papyrus's room, he tried to get up to help his brother but he was to weak. His bones collapsed beneath him and he dropped to the floor. Eventually the screams stopped and another door slam was heard. 

After his father had gone to sleep his door opened a little. "S-s-sans? *sniffle* can I c-come sleep with y-y-you?" Raising his head sans lifted himself up alittle and opened his arms "of course bro *cough*" papyrus ran to his arms and sans leaned back, it was too dark to see the damage but he knew it was bad. 

"Sans?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think if I become something cool, like the c-coolest dude ever, then dad will like me? Like the captain of the royal guard?" 

Sans rubbed his brothers skull and hugged him close.

" you already are the coolest bro ever....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally ,just so some know ,this is me ranting about something that has happened to me and putting it with the theory that gaster was a horrible father. It may have some cute or funny chapters but it does get pretty depressing.


	3. Innocence sounds nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and chara overhear theyre parents conversation. 
> 
> Warning!:   
> This chapter contains a brief mention of rape! Anyone not okay with that ignore the part bracked off with this ●●●●●● 
> 
> thank you for reading!

“Are you sure thats what he said?" 

" My dear I swear to the surface the child was petrified of admitting who gave him those bruises, and gaster was very angry at the point his son said that." 

" but....gasters the only scientist down here who can work on chara, they are still very sickly. What do we do now for our children? And if the accusations are true should we really allow him to keep his own children?" 

"Tomorrow we will talk to him about it. Thats the best we can do with what little information we have." 

"*sigh* very well" 

Asriel leaned back from the wall that seperated chara and his room from theyre parents.

"He did it again" Chara sayed blankly.  
Asriel turned twords his sibling. " Did...did he touch you?"   
Chara turned theyre head twords asriel "yeah...he sayed he was going to do a usual check up , but then he started bringing his hands lower and lower, when i asked him to stop he sayed it was all part of his "research" and "for my own good",but...but it didnt feel right."   
Asriel got up and walked to chara's bed, he sat on the edge and looked at chara sternly.   
"why dont you tell mom and dad?"   
"Because he said he would hurt me and you! not only that no one will believe me!...just...forget it asriel...lets go to bed. Goodnight." Chara turned off the light next to them and rolled on their side, back to asriel. Asriel walked back to his bed and layed down, what was going on? "Goodnight...." Why would he hurt chara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a day, my new world record.


	4. Gasters lab pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to gasters lab to get his skull fixed after dropping papyrus off with the dreemurrs.

Sans woke up with his brother still asleep on his lap. With what little light shone through he could see the damage left on his innocent little brother. There were marks left on his tibea and a bruise left on his femur. He lifted his brother slowly and layed him down on the mattress. There were more marks on his brothers ribs. Sans hated seeing these. Why did gaster do this? He went to the dresser and pulled the draw slowly, it was an old dresser and his brother was a light sleeper. He pulled out a long sleeve blue shirt. He grabbed papyrus a orange shirt that would be a little big but it would do, and jeans that would also be baggy. He put on his usual slippers , they were once his mothers, and went to the kitchen to take whatever leftovers there were for Papyrus's lunch. He put the lunch in a backpack along with a small plush doll and Papyrus's favorite nighttime book. After he had everything prepared he woke his brother up. Papyrus groaned getting up, sans knew the feeling, sometimes he didn't want to get up either. He helped him get dressed and gave him his lunch as he walked him to the main part on the castle.

"Am I going to get to see chara and asriel again brother?" 

"Yeah....." Sans sighed touching his skull, he flinched at the pain. "Hey paps...promise me you won't tell the dreemurrs anything about dad" 

"Why not? Sans, if the king or queen asks me something I have to tell them the truth!" 

"NO PAPYRUS! THIS TIME YOU'RE GOING TO LIE!" 

Papyrus flinched at his brother sharp tone, he hated when sans got mad.....he never knew if sans was going to do what dad did.   
Seeing his brothers fear sans softened his tone and his look.  
"listen papyrus just. Don't. Do.it"   
"Ok"   
Sans knocked on the door, chara opened it   
"oh hey paps, hey smiley."  
Papyrus ran right in.   
"Asriel is in our room!" Chara yelled before looking back at sans, they knew something was up.   
"Sans...."   
"Listen I got to go....father needs me at the lab and I need a check up, so"   
Chara grabbed sans phalanges and pulled him into a hug.   
" be careful sans..." Chara whispered before letting him go.   
Sans let out a weak smile "when am I ever careful?"   
Chara smiled to "oh shut up you smiley trashbag!"  
Chuckling sans waved goodbye as chara closed the door. 

 

 

The lab was always so creepy. Cobwebs and dust, always the feeling of being watched. Man did sans fear this place. It was number two on his list of top ten fears. He walked in to his dads office, he father sat there deep in paperwork. Sans made a coughing sounds and his father lifted his head slightly. 

"You're late"  
"I'm sorry sir I had to drop papyrus off at the dreemurrs."   
"Excuses ,excuses. Go to the operating room. I'll be there when I'm done."   
Sans gulped and backed away.   
"Yes sir...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggh I actually like writing this story! I'm trying to update everyday...of course I have things that may hold me back, but I try!


	5. Gasters lab pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My god I personally regret writing this chapter , just...... Ugh.
> 
> Please just go to the end. Gaster is pedo twords his own son, papyrus being cute at the end.

Sans sat on the table for what felt like hours, and it wasn't very comfortable being in a room full of sharp equipment ,plus the table was freezing. 

"Lay down" Gaster commanded. 

Sans quickly obeyed laying on his back. The metal squeaked as he moved. Gaster put on plastic gloves and walked over to his son, the look on his face was close to disappointment , but another look was close to a sick, twisted lust.

Gaster touched the spot where sans was hurt "tsk tsk....see what happens when you disobey me?See what happeneds when you tell L I E S?" 

Turning to the supplies needed to fix his son, sans fidgeted. The man who did this to him in a room full of things that can end him, he honestly thought he would die here. Plus gaster didn't need him, he had chara. But papyrus...all the things gaster could do to papyrus....no if it came down to that , he would fight, he would fight for his brothers life before his own ended. 

The procedure was short no less than a half an hour. The whole time sans had to keep reminding himself he was alive. All sans knew is that when gaster was done all he wanted to do was run out the room. 

"Aaaaand there done" Gaster smiled and sans felt like he wanted to vomit. Sans sat up and gaster gently laid him back down. "Sans I think you need a better check up, to make sure your whole body is in perfect shape...." Knowing where this was going sans attempted to sit up again only to be stopped by his father, whom quickly laid him back down once more. Strength over powering him sans was unable to stop gaster from strapping him to the table. Gaster leaned in close "my son I believe if you are going to struggle like this I will have to put you to sleep..." Sans didn't like this. Sans didn't want this. "Fuck you!" Sans spat at him. Gaster frowned and smacked him hard, then turned his head twords him giving him a kiss.   
" I see someone's being a fighter." Gaster reached over to a needle filled with a strange liquid. He chuckled to himself "this will make you nice and calm" he injected the liquid into sans bone. It didn't take long until sans felt sleep come knocking at his door. He tried to fight it but to no prevail.   
As sans slept gaster looked over his sons beauiful and frail body. He touched along his jawbone and loved the way that even in his sleep sans trembled against his touch. He moved his way down to sans ribs, even though skeletons had no lungs they're ribs moved as if they did up and down steadily. Then to sans soul he touched it and immediately felt its sensations. Gaster quivered at he thought of what he could do. He saw a glow twords sans pelvis. Yes what could he do?....... 

 

"Nyeh heh heh I the.....the...the GREAT papyrus   
Will defeat you kind dreemurrs!" Papyrus exclaimed jumping on top of asgore , who fell to the ground dramatically.   
"Oh no tell my son.....I ate the rest of the butterscotch cinnamon pie ....blegh...." Asgore fell limp and stuck his toungue out pretending to be dead. Asriel jumped from behind the couch " nooooo I will avenge the pie!, papyrus fight me" asriel held out a broom as if it was a sword papyrus took a water sausage from a vase "nyeh heh heh! Bring it!" "DOUBLE TEAM!!!!" Jumping from the shelf chara tackled papyrus. "No fair!" Papyrus said on the ground ,chara lying next to him. Asriel walked up to them and layer down too. Asgore surprised everyone by jumping up with a pillow "long live the king!!!!" The three children worked together to bring him down, they collapsed into a laughing pile. Toriel walked in "Ok children time for dinner, that's for you to dear" They got up and went to the table, papyrus frowned. "My queen what is this?" He sayed pointing to the noodly creation in front of him. "Spaghetti my dear" papyrus eyed it before taking a bite, his eyes bulged like a cartoon character. Chara and asriel laughed , chara almost choking at the sight. "MY QUEEN I HAVE NEVER TASTED SUCH A FOOD!!!!" He quickly chomped the rest down. Toriel laughed "well I'm glad you like it papyrus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.A.A.A.A.A   
>  I'm screaming very slowly.


	6. Please don't hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes back to pick papyrus up, toriel and asgore decide now is the time to ask him about they're father.

Sans walked groggily out of the lab. His father was no where to be seen, most likely at the part of the lab where you could best view the core. "My only accomplishment" as his father would point out all the time, reminding sans how he viewed not only him but papyrus.   
He walked up the stairs to the main hall and even though it was night he could view the judgment hall across the courtyard. He used to always want to go to the judgment hall but his father quickly rejected that idea saying it was only for the royal family and the "soul seeker" , sans had heard about the soul seeker.  
They were monsters with the abilities to see into the depths of not only monster but human souls, they could time travel, and most importantly they could do what any monster wished to accomplish , they could kill a strong human, multiple times if needed.   
Sans sighed, he wished he could do something that great. Maybe then gaster could at least appreciate his exsistance. 

Finally he reached the dreemurrs door, once more he knocked. Toriel opened the door and smiled. "Oh hello! Come in ,come in! Just wait on the couch please, asgore is just putting the other two to bed." Toriel smiled gesturing sans to the couch. Papyrus came running from the kitchen. 

"SANS!!!!!!!" He jumped into sans awaiting arms. Sans looked at the small container he was holding, realizing this he opened it and showed his brother the strange food. "Its called spaghetti!" Papyrus put the lid back on it and beamed. "We can have this for dinner tomorrow!!!!!" Asgore walked into the room smiling at the two younglings before him. "Hello children, how have you been?" Toriel leaned in closely to her husband. "Dear will you ask them?" "Yes do not worry we will get to the bottom of this" He sat on a big chair next to the couch. Toriel sat on a smaller one on the opposite end of the couch. "Would you like some tea?"   
Sans shook his head. "No thank you sir"   
"Well then I guess I will be frank with you children, my wife and I wish to ask was it truly gaster who gave you those marks?" 

Sans immediately tensed up, images of last night flashed through his head, he shook his head once more. "N-no sir I was just mad at my father when I had said that, dad would never hurt us right pap?"   
"But sans I know you said not to but..." Papyrus saw the fear and rage in his brother face, he didn't want to but he knew it was nessasary "yes we lied daddy never hurt us" he hated lying, it made him feel guilty. 

Sans quickly stood up and grabbed his brothers hand. "Well we must go thank you your majesty's , pap say thank you" "thanks..." Sans opened the door and disappeared with his brother in tow.   
Asgore and toriel looked at each other. 

Something was up.


	7. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and chara have some alone time. 
> 
> Sans and papyrus discuss running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say before you read this im sorry for not updating but i have two others ones to update also.   
>  Thanks to all who read this.   
>  There is also violence and touching in this one btw but not that bad.

"Well?" The question hung heavy between the two. Chara looked down at they're feet,the answer was going to anger him. "I....I cant d-do th-that, he's my father I love-" Gaster slapped the child hard enough to knock them to the ground, as chara scrambled to get up gaster grabbed them and pulled them in for a long disgusting kiss. Reaching and grabbing at they're lower region. Chara tried to push away, but was unsuccessful. Eventually gaster dropped them. "Now listen to me you little bitch, the flowers around the castle are poisonous you are to take them and make a tea with them. Once tnat is done you will give it to the king, then a couple days later you will give it to the queen. Asriel and you will 'dissapear' leaving me to rule the underground ok? Because you dont love them-" He leaned in close "you only love me." He leaned back handing chara the instructions on how to make the tea for it to really work. "Got it?" Chara knew there was no way to stop him. Reluctantly, they took the paper. "Yes sir." 

Sans slammed the door when he and his brother returned home. "Papyrus what did I say?!" Papyrus looked at him, he felt conflicted on the inside. "Yeah but sans...." " No! do you want to get killed? I told you to stay quiet!" Sans turned towards his brother, his face softened and he felt a slight ping of guilt as he younger brother started crying. He sighed and bent down to face his brother. " oh man... listen paps im not mad, I just cant imagine living without you.I love you" He pulled papyrus close to him. "Sans?" "Yeah?" "Why dont we leave here?" The question sparked an idea in sans skull. "Because...because...papyrus do you want to leave?" Papyrus looked hopefully at his brother "i really want to get away from daddy." "Papyrus I need you to go get a backpack." Sans knew there was only one way out of this hell.


	8. Video tape origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of some of the video tapes are shown.   
>  The king falls ill

"come on chara do your smile!, yeah oh wait, dang it i gad the lens cap on. Wait why wont you do it again? Ha ha your funny chara." 

Asriel shuts off the camera and stares at his friend. 

"Chara whats the matter?" 

Chara sighs and looks up "im serious asriel, we have to make this tea.Then we have to give it to mom and dad. Then gaster becomes king. He'll kill us all if we dont listen" 

Asriel lower the camera to his side.   
"ok"

Putting the ingredients together,they put the tea into a cup and walked to theyre fathers room. 

"Chara i dont like this idea anymore..." Chara took the camera shutting it off and through it down to the ground. 

"Shut up your gonna get us caught"

They knocked on the door. Asgore opened it and smiled at the two children. 

"Oh hello children...what is it you have there?" 

"Tea for you daddy we made it ourselves." 

Asgore smiled at his young children. Grabbing the cup he took a sip, the effects didn't take long and he dropped to the ground. Asriel acted out the rest of the plan, running he grabbed his mother who called for Dr.gaster. 

Gaster "tried" to heal him but said he may die. Toriel ran to her husbands side weeping. 

Chara ran to they're room, they couldn't take it, there may be one way to stop the scientist.


	9. Escaping won't work, not in this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papyrus attempt to run only to be caught. 
> 
> But in the confusion gasters little pet falls I'll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while I have my two other stories to do and yeah.....

"Sans I dont think..."

 

"SHHHHHH!!!" 

 

"But sans...." 

 

Sans turned around and covered his brothers mouth, they were already outside the house. They were not long from freedom, but there was still a risk of gaster going after them. 

They can't go back now.

He'll kill them.

"Papyrus bro I am promising you with all my soul we will be fine, we'll find a nice house, and we'll be happy but to do those things you must be quiet." 

The baby bones nodded and continued following his ever vigilant older brother. 

It was pretty dark outside, papyrus was tired. He felt like he could drop there and sleep but no, he mustn't. He has to stay strong like his brother. 

Sans soul was beating was to fast, he thought the sound alone will get them caught. 

Ba bum.... 

Ba bum.....

Ba bum.....

 

He was so scared he wanted to get away as fast as possible.

There. 

There it was.   
The gate.  
They're freedom.

He grabbed his brothers little hands and bolted for it. 

Closer

Closer

Closer

Then he appeared.

Arms crossed and a big smile on his face. 

 

"My my aren't you some naughty boys?"

Gaster grabbed sans by the skull and slammed him against the wall. He was going to make his experiments pay for running. 

Papyrus quivered beneath gasters shadow and was knocked flat to the ground. Blow after blow was delivered to the small skeleton. 

His HP was close to one, sans tried to jump on his father to get him off but instead he was thrown back once again, this time he broke his arm. 

Both sans and papyrus knew this was going to be they're end.

But at least they'll be together. 

Ring........ring.....  
Ring..........ring........  
Ring.....ring......

The annoyed doctor ceased his blows to pick up the phone. 

"Hello? Wait what do you mean THEY'RE sick? Yes....mhmmm.....I'll be right there." 

He hung up and looked at his pathetic excuse for children. 

With darkness to his eyes he gave them one command. 

"STAY."


	10. Chara's death pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster visits the sick human but one question still remains. 
> 
> Can this mad doctor save the child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all realize this story does'nt have much left to it.

Without knocking the doctor rushed through the door. He was met by the distressed queen. Her face was full of worry and fear. 

"What is the matter with the child? Specifically the symptoms?" 

"They cant even speak now. They're temperature is going up at an alarming rate. They vomit more than three times an hour." 

Wasting no time gaster ran to the childrens room. Before he could reach for the doorknob the door opened to a teary eyed asriel.The minute asriel noticed gaster he became filled with hatred. 

" Your NOT going in there, you've hurt my sibling well enough." 

" I have no idea what your talking about runt" 

Asriel held his ground in front of the door. There was no way he was letting the doctor go near chara. It disgusted him the way the doctor smiled down at him, he wanted to throw up. 

" Stay away you smiley trashbag i know what you do to them. I wont allow you to make this they're death bed." 

The doctor didnt have time for this. Grabbing the small goat child by the neck he picked asriel up to his level. Asriels feet were dangling as he attempted to break free. But to no prevail. 

"Listen here you little bitch" the hands tightened around his neck " I will go in there, i will tend to the child, and if you do not permit me...." the light faded behind gasters eye sockets " I w i l l m u r d e r y o u r e f a m i l y a s y o u w a t c h.....got it?" Dropping the child he kicked asriel aside and strolled into the room, then he closed the door locking it. 

Asriel wanted to go run to his mother but knew that gaster was true to his words. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door so his mother didnt see him cry. 

 

Chara's vision was getting blurry. They knew this was the end. No one could save them in this state. They go to fall asleep when they feel an abrupt shift in the bed. Weakly they open they're eyes to see the scientist at the end of the bed. 

" Hello child...."


	11. Chara's death pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara speaks they're final words. 
> 
> Gaster "helps" the child. 
> 
> Asgore fails at revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok warning!!!!! This is not a good chapter at all I advise you to skip it if your not okay with murder/any hint of rape....which you shouldn't be...please say no one's okay with it. 
> 
> If you at least are okay with reading it for the sake of a back story then you may continue.

The scientist's smile quickly turned to a frown as he saw the smug grin on the small childs face. He knew why it was there, he knew it was a victory smile. But oh how wrong chara was, didn't they know they've lost a long, long time ago? 

"D-doctor....ga-gaster.....he he he.....w-what's the....matter?" Chara knew his plan was ruined, they didn't put enough poison to kill asgore, just knock him down for a couple days. They instead took the rest, and what the doctor didn't know was they had left a note by they're father's hospital bed explaining it all. They excepted the fact that they won't be there to relay the message themselves.

Gaster held no anger back as he took the frail and weak childs head and slammed it into the headboard. He smiled once more seeing them struggle beneath him but to no prevail. He quickly grabbed they're genitals and leaned in close to them. 

"Oh nothing my dear,dear child~ I just hope you realize that now with this little plot you've created, I will be the last thing you see, hear and taste~" He quickly and messily kissed chara, making them want to gag. He continued to grope them and moaned. He loved the sensation he was getting from this. He unbuckled his pants and pressed against the child. Oh how he was loving this.

Chara's heart beat began to slow and they're breaths became prolonged. Gaster pulled away and growled. "Did I fucking say I was done?!" He wrapped his hands around the small childs neck pushing them down into the bed, violently shaking them. Chara felt the air escape them, they already couldn't breathe now they had no chance of gaining any air. But gaster did not give up making the child turn blue and a bruise start forming where his hands were. Chara attempted for a gasp but was unsuccessful.All chara could do is breathlessly pant out a simple "return". Gaster watched as the child looked up terrified then they're eyes glossed over, body becoming limp. 

Gaster chuckled to himself looking at the newly lifeless corpse. Stupid piece of shit. He rubbed up and down they're skin, finally having not to use a restraint. How he would miss this body. After finishing his sick deeds he thought about what the child had said. "Return" whatever could that mean? He shrugged it off and zipped up his pants. A loud bang rang through the house. 

Gaster knew what that meant. The king was home. He patiently waited for the king to burst through the door. 

Asgore was furious, still sick he ran home with the note to stop the scientist. Slamming open the door he ran up to his wife who had just nearly jumped out of her chair. 

Showing her the note she put her hands to her mouth and falls to the ground. 

"He's in the room, he's in the room!" Wasting no time asgore ran to his children's room, slamming open the door to see a lifeless chara and a smiling gaster. He slammed into the doctor and held him by the neck. 

"You sick bastard!" He attempted to hit the doctor but he teleported to the other side of the room and sat on Asriel bed, preparing to use the dresser as a defence. 

"My dear monarch what ever do you mean?" 

Asgore could believe his ears, what does he mean? 

"You know exactly what I mean. And you know I will have no choice but to execute you for your actions!"

Gaster smiled he couldn't believe how incredibly stupid this guy was. 

" Will you now?" He chuckled once more before teleporting. Leaving the king alone with his dead child. Toriel came in not a moment later, and rushed to chara's side holding and weeping at the loss of one of her children. 

Asriel wasn't far in the bathroom and had heard the whole thing go down. He brought his knees up to his face and wept silently. He was always such a crybaby.


	12. They escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna backtrack to sans and papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say this story only has like five chapters left...maybe more.

Sans looked on as his father walked away, he held himself back from jumping on him and killing him. Oh who was he kidding? Gaster would turn him to dust before his feet even went off the ground. Sans struggled to get up for a minute before shakily getting to his feet and taking small steps to his wounded brother. 

Papyrus had fear burnt into his eye sockets. He didnt know what to do, he couldn't even speak. Every bone, every joint , everything was filled with tremendous pain. It wasn't until his brother gently picked him up that he realized he wasn't dead. 

"S-sans....I..." he couldn't even get the whole sentence out, it hurt to speak. Sans held him a little tighter but said nothing as he picked up the backpack and continued to walk. 

"Sans...dad said-" 

"He's not our dad." Sans replied flatly, keeping his focus on not falling and getting away from the capital as soon as possible. 

Papyrus was confused. Of course gaster was they're dad! 

"What do you mean? Of course he's out dad sans he-" 

" Dad's don't hit they're children papyrus! Dad's don't touch they're children when they beg them to stop! Dad's don't hurt anyone unless it's to protect they're young! Dad's don't call they're kids names! W.D.Gaster is NOT our father!" Sans suddenly stopped realizing they were close to the other lab. He quickly and quietly passed through making sure none of his father's followers were around before reaching the doors that lead to hotland. He turned south and gently placed his brother down, waiting for the river person to arrive. 

He used what little gold he stole from his father to pay the river person. They stopped in a place he never heard of but was already far enough. "Waterfall?" Papyrus asked "isn't that where Asriel said he and chara go sometimes to make wishes?" Sans looked around and decided that this was a good place to sit. "Yeah I think it is...." he could see the glistening of 'stars' up ahead. It was so peaceful here, so...wow. He actually felt kinda happy. 

He closed his eyesockets but they shot back open when he heard footsteps drawing closer, instinctively he put his hand over papyrus and prepared his magic. 

A figure drew close to them and sans heart began to race. It got closer and closer and closer. Eventually a girl around sans age, maybe older stood in front of sans. She smiled and held a hand out to them. 

"Yo! What's up? You guys lost or something?" Sans got up quickly. "Um...no We're from the capital and we're looking for a new home..." sans shook her hands and she beamed even brighter. "Oh well I know of a house that is really cheap in Snowdin, I can get it for you if ya want ,seeing that im in the royal guard." She looked at the brothers carefully. "You look like the kids I saw when I went to train with the king one day." Sans rubbed the back of his skull and laughed nervously. 

"Yeah....I thought you looked familiar." She went back to being chipper. "Well if you know the king or used to live near him then I can tell why you want to move, yeah the capital is a bit crowded. But anyways I will get you the house tomorrow, tonight you can stay with me." She gestured for the brothers to follow her. Sans tried along while papyrus was basically at her heels. 

"You're in the royal guard , that's great I want to be in the royal guard!" Papyrus kept talking to her while she just smiled and responded a few times. Sans chuckled, of course papyrus would be the one to make a new friend. Eventually they arrived at a giant fish looking house.The girl turned around "oh I'm undyne by the way"   
She walked in the brothers followed and introduced them selves. "Well settle yourselves in sans and papyrus, I'll go make some tea"   
Papyrus jumped up and followed her "oh oh may I help?!" She smiled at the little guy. "Of course, how about I give you cooking lessons?" "Wowie! Really? I would love that!!" Sans sat down on the couch and groaned. He was happy she didn't ask about the marks, and that papyrus wasn't feeling that bad anymore. It didn't take long for the bag of bones to fall asleep. Finally he could sleep


	13. Gasters final day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster knows his time is limited and without his sons he has no leverage.   
>  He tries to destroy any of his research,if he cant be freed then no body can.

Gaster flashed to where he left his repulsive and weak sons. He didnt know what he expected when he noticed they weren't there. Honestly he should of known better, as if his creations could listen to him once. 

But he also knew he was running out of time, he teleported to the house and quickly ran to his study. He needed to grab a special file, the file contained the most important thing in monster history. But if he was to end then so would the hope of everyone else. 

He rummaged through old work, but something caught his eye. It was a family portrait that was taken when the boys were still very young, sans was five and papyrus had just turned one. He had dressed them up and papyrus had written 'dont forget' on it in rather nice handwriting. A ping hit gasters soul, he quickly shook it off. He didnt like feelings, especially regret. 

Shoving the picture in an old notebook, he threw the notebook on a small chair behind him. Eventually he found the file. 

Footsteps of the royal guard could be heard drawing closer to him, taking one last look gaster left. He needed to end it now.


	14. He fell into his creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster death

Sans woke up with a start. Something was wrong. He quietly crept up from his spot on the couch and walked over to where papyrus was. 

No marks.

Still breathing. 

Yup they were still in undyne's house and papyrus was safe. The what was the matter? He crept out the door and decided to take a walk. The glimmer of waterfall was absolutely beautiful to him. Losing himself in the beauty of the area he accidentally bumped into another girl and her sister. One of them smiled and the other hid shyly behind her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you..." sans said nervously backing up. The more outgoing one laughed. "Oh it's quite Ok! I'm clumsy too it actually makes my sister nervous I'll turn to dust one day... right shyren?" The sister nodded her head slowly, it reminded sans of when he and papy first talked to the king. Papyrus was front and center while sans was nervous and weary of the new monster. Sans gained courage and laughed. He walked back up to the sisters. "Um hey I was wondering do you know where Snowdin is?" It was shyren who nodded taking sans by the hand and slowly leading him to the outskirts of Snowdin, her sister ran up to them. "Yup there it is! Snowdin town! I hope we were of help!" The sister said running away, shyren quietly yelled after her "lemon wait up!" 

Sans looked on as the sisters disappeared into nothing, they seemed nice. Maybe most monsters were nice. He trudged through the quiet town, the only noise being his sneakers in the snow. He stopped when he smelt some sort of food, he looked up at the sign. GRILLBY'S was painted at the top of the building, shrugging he walked in. Sitting of a stool he looked around the empty dinner. A tall flame monster walked out, sans ordered a bottle of ketchup and sat talking to the monster. He didn't know why but he felt like he could open up to the flame monster. All Grillby did was nod and refilled his bottles. After sans was done he promised to return seeing he and his brother now lived close. Walking out he realized he didn't have enough gold to pay for the drinks. "Um hey grilbyz do you mind putting it on a tab?'" The monster responded that it was fine. Sans left a little happier but still felt like something was wrong. 

 

 

Gaster ran for his life, he was spotted by the king himself and his magic wasn't working due to the stress he was under. He was taking lefts and rights trying to get to a lab that no one knew about except for his followers and the new apprentice alphys. He needed something he forgot and being chased for his life wasn't helping. The king on his heels the quickly jumped over a lazer and under the next. He rounded a corner and jumped a magma gap. He quickly came to a realization he wasn't making it to the true lab. He stopped on a bridge with a perfect view of the core and turned with the king on the other end. The king took a step closer and gaster dropped the papers he held, before smirking and stepping over the edge. That was it. That was the end of gaster. Asgore looked over the edge for a while before grabbing the papers and walking out back to his house. That was it.


	15. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers move into the new house in snowdin. 
> 
> News of tradegy finally reaches citizens.

"Wowie...." papyrus muttered in pure amazement while gawking at the new house. It was so big. Not like the brothers were unfamiliar with a big house (they did technically live in a castle) but they never had this much amount of space to themselves. They walked into the house after undyne, she smiled handing the keys to sans. 

"Like what you see?" She took their smiles as a yes. "Well I got to get going, see you tommorrow papyrus! oh and papyrus I left you somethings in a room I think should be your room, think of it as house warming gifts!" Closing the door behind her ,papyrus ran up to the rooms and checked them. One of them had a cool looking racecar bed already decorated with nice clean sheets and a cool skeleton flag on the wall. The other had a bed with folded sheets on it, a lamp and a night table. Sans came up behind him. "I think the other one is you're room bro." Papyrus smiled " I know but I just....I want to see the whole house." Sans shrugged "Well I have to go somewhere quickly you mind?"   
"No I'll be good" 

Walking out of the house sans quickly went to grillbys once more.Maybe he could get some food for the both of them. Walking in the now busy bar he made his way to the counter picking up some conversations. 

"Yeah both of them are dead.." 

"Well there goes our hopes" 

"The scientist as well?" 

" ....yeah that alphys character took the job.."

"She's awful young but if she's the only one left..."

"A new rule? oh well its what the humans deserve. "

Sans made his way quickly to the counter and ordered grub for him and papyrus. Once again he put it on his tab before rushing out. Did he hear them correctly? Chara's dead? Asriels dead? Gaster.....Gasters dead? The humans have to die now?Taking a bit of a detour he used what little power he had to teleport to a place that no one knew about except those close to gaster. He made his way through the lonley lab, his feet making the lightest of tapping sounds on the tile. He knew his father had certain plans and last thing anyone needed is for them to end up in someone else hands. They were to a special machine, one to right the wrongs of the past.He eventually found them in a fileing cabinet. Quickly grabbing them and the rest of the papers in the foldee he teleported back to the front door of his new house. He opened the door to see his brother still exploring the house.   
"What took you so long?" 

"Long line here" he sayed handing the bag to his brother. "eat up or else you'll be nothing but bones." 

"Sans were skeletons! We're supposed to be bones!" 

"Tibea honest I wouldn't of known. Thats something to wrap my skull around isn't it? Well you got me.I guess I'll be in my room skulking." 

"SANS OH MY GOD THAT WAS TERRIBLE!!" Papyrus said trying to hold back laughs but failing. He grabbed the bag of food and started eating it, well it wasnt the best... 

Sitting down next to his brother sans put an arm around him. 

"we're gonna go get our stuff tommarrow k?" 

"Ok!" papyrus said between bites. 

"Sans?" 

"Yeah?"

"I think we'll be happy here." 

"Me to."


	16. The end.?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story, maybe frisk can sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the end of the story. Thank all of you who read this. Happy to say it ends happy. 
> 
> I dont know I kinda want to do underfell and underswap too. Like different backgrounds for all three. Idk...

The kingdom remained in grieving for a long time. Sans and papyrus snuck into theyre old house to grab what little belongings they had. Such as an old bone painting and a quantum physics book (Not forgetting papyrus' two books.) They settled into the house, Papyrus started his weekly training with undyne. While he was gone sans began working on a strange machine,cloning the one his father had started. Soon they got jobs as sentries. Asriel was turned into a flower by alphys who was already unfamiliar with what she was working with. 

Soon after that the resets started. Flowey finding his old friends who were now growing older, sans becoming more secretive and protective, and papyrus forgetting his past abuse but still had moments were he swore he could remember a strange man. 

The story ended like that, the human fell down and life continued on. 

"and then it comes to were we are now, so learn everything you wanted?" Sans opened an eyesocket to see Frisk covering they're mouth in shock. 

'It's good you are all happy now....im sorry about-' 

"Nothing you can do about it now....but ya know kiddo ya should be heading go bed. Now its really late, that story felt like it took weeks to finish." 

Frisk smiled quickly fell asleep on the couch. Sans chuckled and put a blanket on frisk. 

"Sans...." 

"Yeah?" 

"Do....Do you sometimes miss what we had? Like do you wish it could of been the same just better?" Sans walked up to flowey and gave him a little pat. 

"No use on wishin' on stuff like that now, even though i've seen hell and back I wouldn't change a thing, now come on I wanna go to bed to." Flowey grumbled a thank you out as sans moved him to his spot on the recliner before retiring to his room. Flowey closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair, sans climbing up the stairs stopped and turned back to look over his house,his family, he really turned his life around didn't he? Before he continued he stared at a dark corner of the room, shrugging he went up the rest of the steps and to his room. 

 

In the darkness of the corner gaster felt his guilt hit him harder. After years and years being stuck between time and space he was able to watch the story unfold and with that he was able to pay for his sins. 

" They wont forgive you. Even if you managed to get back sans would hate you." 

Gaster glared at the small child. "and you think he forgives you?" 

"I couldnt of done what I did if you didnt kill me." 

Gaster grumbled and went up to his sons rooms. If only things were different, he couldve been a better father. Chara came up beside him. 

"Come on it's time we go."


	17. Now part is a series!

OK it is official I will be making a series for this and it will include the others AU's. Well it will be underfell and underswap. 

Hope you check it out! 

 

 

P.s underfell will be first up! Enjoy!   
\- chisk


End file.
